The Ghosts of South Park
by PuzzlerthePony
Summary: When Cartman gets lost in the ghost zone, he accidentally frees Dark Dan and forces him into becoming his personal slave. Using Dan to his advantage, he enslaves South Park and reaps revenge on the citizens. Can Danny re-defeat his ultimate enemy?


**Here's my first crossover fic! **

**Expect sarcasm. Lots of sarcasm.**

**Also, I haven't stopped Molecule by Molecule. I'm just a HUGE procrastinator, and this plunnie was gnawing right through my brain. I don't feel like changing this to an 'M', so don't expect to see too many F-bombs or any other extreme curse-words (not that sh## or b#### isn't bad).  
**

**So enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or South Park.**

* * *

Eric Cartman opened his eyes. "Aw, man... what happened?" He tiredly said to himself. Cartman was sprawled out on the ground, half-asleep.

He was feeling pretty groggy.

After a few minutes of fierce internal-debating, Cartman decided that he should probably get up.

Albeit, reluctantly, Cartman rolled over and lifted himself off the ground. _"Ugh..."_ Cartman moaned as he forced his eyes to blink a few times, feeling a sharp pain from the light seeping into his vision.

As soon as he got to his feet (and his senses), Cartman realized something.

"Hey, this isn't my bedroom." Cartman stated the obvious, and then he paused.

_Huh?_ Cartman thought.

His eyes flew wide open.

_WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL._

Cartman looked forward towards a great, big green abyss. This place, it seemed, was a never-ending, creepy, smelly vortex.

"Where the hell am I?" A very pissed-off Cartman growled.

Cartman walked forward from where he was standing and noted his surroundings. He realized that he was standing on some sort of floating cliff.

_Shit!_ It was the only piece of solid ground.

So Cartman looked up, down, and moved his head around in circles, and repeated this a few more times just for good measure.

_Son of a bitch!_ Everywhere Cartman looked was green; green, green, and even more green ;swirling, nauseating green all over the place— well, except for the occasional purple door that floated by.

_Gosh! I freaking hate green!_ It was sickening.

It was also empty, so there was nobody around who could come and save his fat ass.

Cartman wondered how he got here anyways. As he dug the back of his mind for any clue or reason he ended up here, Cartman thought to last night.

As his memories of the previous night came back to him, Cartman's mind became a flurry of negative emotions: anger, rage, more anger, hatred, shock, and although Cartman would deny it at all costs, he was feeling a _tiny_ bit scared of the weird, dangerous-looking, green spinchter-place where he was trapped.

Cartman looked forward into the vast oblivion and asked himself,

_"How the hell am I going to get out of this stupid place?"_

* * *

**(Flashback) **

It was like any other, normal weekday in the 'lovely', little town of South Park, Colorado; not one cloud in the sky. The weather was chilly, the ground was covered in its unmeltable blanket of snow, and every citizen in the quaint town was going about his or her daily business.

And at the bus-stop were none other than some of the usual children who attended South Park Elementary: Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofolski, Kenny Mckormick, and Eric Cartman.

It seemed, however, that two of these _sweet, innocent_ children were in the middle of an argument over a very, very meaningless topic.

"I'm telling you Cartman; ghosts are real!" Kyle angrily yelled, menacingly pointing a finger in Cartman's direction.

"Yeah Kyle, and Jimmy won't pee his pants again later." Cartman snarkily retorted. Kyle glared back and made a snarling noise. After pausing for a quick moment to think of another insulting response, Cartman decided to resume their dispute. "Wait Kyle, look over there!" Cartman shouted, pointing upwards and feigning fright, "It's an invisible, non-existent ghost!" Cartman emphasized the 'o' in 'ghost' for a sarcastically creepy echo.

"Screw you, fat ass!" Kyle screeched back, fuming.

Cartman smirked in triumph, dancing in his victory, knowing that he obviously had no need to make a retort.

Cartman had won this time.

Soon, the three friends and a very cocky Cartman climbed onto the school bus that had just arrived merely seconds ago.

DPSPDPSPDPSPDPSP

"Okay kids, today we're going on a field trip to the convention center to see the unveiling of a new portal of some sort. Any questions?" Miss Garrison announced to his class.

Wendy raised her hand. "Where does the portal go to, Mrs. Garrison?"

Mrs. Garrison began to draw an oblong circle on the chalkboard, demonstrating a portal's appearance . "That is a great question! The portal goes to another dimension. This dimension is called the 'Ghost Zone.'"

Cartman snickered.

Kyle looked back at him with a scowl plastered across his face. Cartman's antics were _really_ pissing him off.

"We believe that this 'ghost zone' is where all ghosts and other supernatural beings reside." Mrs. Garrison finished off his chalkboard-demonstration with a poorly drawn picture of a sheet-ghost with angry eyes and sharp teeth.

Cartman raised his hand and spoke up, smugly grinning back at Kyle. "You mean... like... the boogeyman?"

Cartman pounded his fists on his desk as he desperately tried to suppress his laughter.

Kyle became even more frustrated than before at Cartman's stupid question. However, Mrs. Garrison took it as an actual question from a student that was genuinely interested in his topic. "No, Eric. The boogeyman is a monster, not a ghost. And a _monster_ is _ alive_. Because the Ghost Zone is home to dead spirits, and that everything in it is already dead, the boogeyman would not be able to sustain himself inside of the Ghost Zone."

Carman sniggered like a maniac, clutching his sides as he recollected his breath.

Kyle face-palmed.

This was going to be a long field trip.

* * *

**I hope everyone was in character this chapter, and ****I know (despite what's canon) that I've referred to Mrs. Garrison as a he because he REALLY doesn't look like a woman. And referring to him as a 'she' just feels wrong. Expect Danny and more shenanigans in the next chapter!**

**Leave lots of reviews, and have a happy Labor Day! :)**


End file.
